


S.E.X.

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Ecstasy - Freeform, Giving thanks, Language, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Songfic, Zorman Haneedus, bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust
Summary: I apologize in advance for this. It’s short and awful. I just… it was difficult to find a way to put these two together. BTW I’ve dubbed them Zorman Haneedus and that alone should make you worry about me.





	S.E.X.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



[”S is for the simple need. E is for the ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot because that’s the one you really want.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os7KKD8dZHU)

 

“You don’t look like you belong here.”

The voice came from behind me and I turned my head so that I could lay eyes on the owner of it. He was immediately familiar, my eyes struggling to focus as I tried to place him. When it finally came to me, my face must have lit up because he chuckled, working a cigarette out of the pack in his hand. 

“You’re--” I began.

“If you say Daryl Dixon, I might punch you and walk away. You got a light?” he asked casually, slipping the cigarette between his lips with an expectant look.

The night had begun with Taylor nearly dropping his lighter in the toilet so I had been given control of it. Sifting it out of my pocket, I leaned in and gave him a light, toying with the piece of metal and plastic between my fingers afterward as his cheeks hollowed out with the first drag. 

“I was going to say Murph,” I finished my thought, leaning against the wall again, thankful that it didn’t make him raise his hand up and punch me. 

“You look entirely too young to be a fan of Boondock Saints.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “My life was crazy the year that it came out and I took advantage of some newfound freedom to watch as many movies as I could. Especially the ones that my super religious parents would have frowned upon.” 

“You don’t look like a rebel any more than you look like this is a place that you’re comfortable in,” he said, eyeing me as he took another drag. 

It was slightly unnerving how well he was characterizing me, causing me to squirm a bit and shift my weight from foot to foot. “I’m here with my brothers. I don’t drink so I’m the perfect designated driver.”

“They pay you?” he questioned, a slight smirk on his lips.

“No, not really. I guess my payment is that they get home in one piece and I don’t lose my job?”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a musician. Drummer,” I explained, my eyes following his hands as he brought the cigarette up once more and then licked his lips when he lowered it. 

A soft laugh left those same lips as he shook his head. “Isn’t everyone a musician these days?”

My shoulders shrugged. I didn’t have a good response for that and I wasn’t about to tell him that I was a member of Hanson. I admittedly didn’t know a lot about him other than he was an actor and in the roles I’d seen him in, he never played a truly nice guy. I was smart enough to know that acting was just that, but I wasn’t going to set myself up to have MMMBop sung into my face rudely before he walked away laughing. 

“You need to relax a little bit man,” he said, breaking the silence between us with a soft punch to my shoulder. “Let loose. Do something unexpected. Something dangerous.”

“Like what?” I said, the skepticism evident in my voice as I turned my body toward him completely. 

His eyes raked over my body for the first time then and I shivered at the appraisal I could see going through his eyes. I had no idea what he was thinking of, but I knew that maybe he was right. Maybe I needed to just let loose. 

He reached into his pocket and produced a small box with a heart on it, causing me to raise an eyebrow. When he opened it to reveal two small pills, I took a step backward. I wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but something told me I should stay away from it. 

“Relax, Zac,” he chuckled and I was startled to hear him use my name. I know that I hadn’t told him what it was, but yet there he was letting it fall from his lips easily.

“How did you…?”

Taking one of the pills, he tossed it into his mouth before continuing to hold the box out to me. “I know your brother. He said you were having a shit time and you needed a pick me up. Consider my being here right now a gift from him.”

It had to be Taylor. An offer of drugs from someone I had never met as a gift was right up his alley. A very fucked up alley. Turning my head, I searched the crowded room of the house party I had accompanied him and Isaac to and sure enough, I caught his gaze from across the room. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up, urging me on with a flick of his fingers. 

Part of me was angry that he thought I would just give in to his little game. The rest of me was angry because I knew deep down he thought I wouldn’t give in and it would be something for him to tease me about. Another reason that Zac was too buttoned up, not any fun, a wet blanket. That desire to shut him up is what made me reach in, take the pill and swallow it down. I didn’t look back at him. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“You’ve got about 30 minutes before that starts kicking in.”

My eyes fell back on the man standing in front of me and I realized that even though I’d just accepted his offer of drugs I didn’t know his name. I knew who he was, but his name escaped me. Asking seemed rude and out of place, so I just continued to think of him as Murph in my head.

“What is it?” I finally asked even though it was really too late to take it back save for making myself vomit to get rid of it before it absorbed into my system. I really, really hated getting sick though so I didn’t see that as a true, viable option.

“Ecstasy. I think you’re going to like it. Come on, let’s get out of this crowd. You’re going to want somewhere a little more quiet to go through this,” he stated, taking my hand in his as he lead me through the throng of people.

His grip was strong and while I was still skeptical about everything, I still followed him to see exactly where he was going to take me. He seemed to know the house well and before long we were in some sort of dark rec room. I could make out shadows of people in various states of undress around us as the low beat of the music provided the perfect soundtrack for semi-public sexual encounters. 

Immediately, my feet dug into the carpet and I stopped, feeling him tug at my hand when I realized what was coming. Turning back around, he came to stand in front of me and he smiled, pressing his forehead against mine.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you or anything. Not unless you want me to. Come on, trust me,” he said, another tug making me mobile again.

Trust him. Sure. I was in way over my head. 

A gentle shove from his hand pushed me down onto an empty love seat and I squirmed, wondering if anyone had been fucking on it prior to it being vacant. Maybe I really was too uptight for my own good. It isn’t as though I was a virgin. Why was the thought of people having sex making me so squeamish? 

His hand slapping against my thigh brought me back to the moment and I saw that he was asking for another light. Retrieving the lighter, I lit his cigarette for him and allowed him to push my head back against the couch. 

“Just relax and let it take effect,” he commanded and I listened. My eyes closed, I sunk into the loveseat and just lost myself in the music. 

By the time his elbow jabbed into my ribs, I had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like all of my nerve endings were on fire. The music seemed to have grown louder and everything seemed more enhanced. I felt complacent in a way. Complacent enough that when he turned my head toward him, I didn’t fight it at all. Instead, I allowed him to kiss me, my lips parting when his tongue requested access. 

It was an out of body experience to taste him. I knew that it really was me kissing him, but it felt like someone else entirely. Still, I felt myself becoming aroused and I wasn’t sure if it was from the drug, his mouth, or both. His hand sliding down between my legs certainly didn’t hurt nor do anything to stop the erection from forming. 

“Just relax,” he whispered, his mouth dropping down against my neck. 

My head fell against the back of the couch again as his teeth nipped at my neck and I closed my eyes, loving the sharp pain that came along the pleasure. By the time his hand started to undo my jeans, I had given in completely, letting him wrap his fingers around my length before he dropped his head and took me between his lips. For one night only I was going to stop worrying what people thought so damn much. I was going to forget all of my morals and reservations so that I could survive on pure pleasure. On X and sex. S.E.X.


End file.
